


Seven Sleepless Nights

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-18
Updated: 2009-11-09
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8701483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jared cannot sleep and his wacky brain gets him into shitloads of trouble, so he calls for the cavalry: Jensen.





	1. Chapter 1: Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Rating: NC-17 as a whole, first three chapters: PG-13  
>  Disclaimer: not mine, never happened, never will  
> Warnings: not really, m/m porn eventually and I’m a hopeless addict to happy endings. And yes, they will do it. They will cheat on their girlfriends. If you don’t like that, don’t read it. So, maybe no happy ending for the girls.  
> A/N: Beta'd by awesome raynedanser and sbear51482

Chapter 1: Snow

 

 

It was 3 am on a cold Vancouver night and Jensen was fast asleep in his bed when his phone rang.

 

After the sixth ring Jensen stirred, another 4 rings and he found his mobile. Three more rings and he found his ear.

 

“Mmpf?” Ok, no voice yet. He still had to look out for that.

 

“Oh, I’m so glad you’re awake!” Jared’s voice was way too loud and Jensen could clearly envision Jared beaming from ear to ear. 

 

“- am not,” Jensen mumbled and he could feel his anger stir. No one was allowed to wake him in the dead of night - not the damn apocalyptic riders nor his freaking co-star. Oh, he forgot, his freaking sick co-star. 

 

“Jensen, look out of your window!” Jared’s happy voice filled his ears. 

Jensen could almost see Jared bouncing up and down with excitement. 

No way. This isn’t happening right now. Jared is sick and he should be in bed, hugging his hot-water bag. 

 

“Jared, please, go to bed and sleep,” Jensen begged, but it was all too clear that Jared wouldn’t give up that fast. 

 

“Oh, come on. It snowed. Everything’s white and it looks so peaceful. And the flakes fall down like little fluffy angels.” 

 

Jensen imagined how Jared had his nose pressed flat against the window, staring out into the night, counting snow flakes as they fell.

 

“Angels? Jared, you’re ill. How high is your temperature? Did the doctor give you some meds? And did you take them?”

 

“Yeah, and I feel much better now.”

 

There was a little pause and Jensen yawned. He was way too tired to even shake his head in wonder. 

 

“Jensen? I don’t remember the taste of snow.” There was a little pause. “I’ll check it out.”

 

A click and the line went dead. 

 

Jensen’s body and mind insisted on sleep - at least until noon or until next Christmas but something inside his guts pinched like hot needles. He couldn’t quite figure out what troubled him so much about Jared’s behavior or Jared’s voice, but it troubled him enough to get up and put on some clothes. Damn, where are the thick socks when you needed them?

 

Besides, did he have a screw loose because he was going to check on his co-star on a vague gut feeling in the middle of the night?

 

He walked the five minutes around the block and wondered what on earth Jared was up to - and he was so not prepared for it. 

 

He let himself in with his spare key (for emergencies) and went straight to the door leading to the garden. The door stood ajar and Harley and Sadie sat on the threshold, keeping watch. 

The soft light from the kitchen illuminated the lawn, now thickly covered with snow.

 

And in the middle of it lay Jared. 

 

Arms and legs spread wide apart, moving up and down. 

 

Jared was making a snow angel – completely naked. 

 

The sight was shockingly beautiful and Jensen stared open-mouthed.

 

Jared stopped moving, but it took a whine from Harley to make Jensen come to his right senses. 

 

“Jared, what the …! What are you doing? You’re gonna freeze to death! Oh, come on…!”

 

He ran to Jared, hauled him up and dragged him into the house.

 

Jared was grinning like mad. Maybe Jared’s mouth was already frozen stiff, blue as it already was. At least he didn’t complain and let Jensen pull him to the bathroom where Jensen found a huge towel to wrap around Jared who had started to shiver violently.

 

“Ok, a hot shower will fix you!”

 

“No!” Jensen could hardly make out the words because Jared’s teeth clattered so much. “No, no hot wa-water after mid- midnight, srry.”

 

Great. Fucking energy efficiency measures. Now what was he supposed to do? 

 

“You have to put on some warm clothes. Do you have a hot-water bag?” Jensen asked.

 

“No - ope.” Jared was shivering so hard, Jensen had to guide him to the bedroom. They stood in front of the bedroom closet, Jared practically attached to Jensen, the towel more on the floor than on Jared. 

 

Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen and the towel fell in a heap at their ankles.

 

“D-don’t have n-no hot-water bag, b- but YOU’re kinda hot.”

 

No. He is so not standing in Jared’s bedroom having a naked Jared wrapped around him. Nope. This must be a dream. He was caught inside a slash!girl’s fantasy.

 

“Jensen? Please, keep me warm,” Jared whispered somewhere behind his ear, causing shivers to run down Jensen’s spine and Jensen couldn’t help but moan.

 

Warming Jared Sasquatch Padalecki, bare skin and all, presumably in bed – no fucking way! 

 

But Jared felt like a huge iceberg against his chest and if he couldn’t find another way to heat him up fast, he might have to call an ambulance. Jensen’s mind raced. Heating up sheets in the microwave? Too small. In the oven? Brilliant idea complete with burning down the house. Alcohol? Never a good idea! 

 

“You didn’t say no,” Jared mumbled somewhere into Jensen’ hair and with two swift moves, Jared got them both on the bed and under the sheets.

 

After a while, in which Jensen thought that being the small spoon didn’t feel that bad after all, Jared began to pull at Jensen’s clothes.

 

“Bare skin’s better,” Jared mumbled at the back of Jensen’s neck and yeah, he probably had a point. A long time ago, there was a time when he wouldn’t have to be told twice. Now he thought about hidden cameras and what he would tell his girlfriend - if he would tell her at all. Reluctantly Jensen wriggled away his jeans, sweater and shirt, carefully avoiding pushing down his boxers too. Because this was definitely not going to happen.

 

They snuggled up to each other and despite Jared’s clammy skin at his back, Jensen felt quite comfortable and way too tired not to enjoy this new sensation. He could feel Jared’s skin getting warmer by the minute. His breath fell in the same rhythm as the steady rise and fall of Jared’s chest against his back.

 

“Thanks,” Jared mumbled with his lips in Jensen’s hair. “Just sleep, s’ok.”

 

***

 

Jensen woke up with a jolt. Still shocked by the aftermath of the weirdest dream ever, he noticed the warm hand across his chest and the ticklish brush of hair against his ear. He took in the unfamiliar smell of the sheets and the oh so familiar smell of Jared – oh, yeah. Jared.

 

Slowly every bit of Jared’s rescue from the icy grip of hypothermia came back. 

 

Snow angels? Seriously? He should have taken pictures!

 

“Oh, you’re awake. Don’t worry, I took some pics – not of me of course, of the snow angel,” Jared whispered.

 

“Did I?”

 

“Yes, you said it loud. Thanks again for saving me.”

 

“You’re welcome.” Jensen closed his eyes again. He still had visions of Jared lying naked in the snow. “But why naked?!

 

“Didn’t want to get my clothes wet.”

 

“Good thinking,” Jensen opened his eyes and shook his head in disbelief. 

“So, did you sleep well?”

 

“Actually, I didn’t sleep at all.”

 

Jensen turned to face Jared and noticed that his friend was fully dressed and smiling at him happily. 

 

“There must be something wrong with your meds, dude!” Jensen mused. “What did you do the whole time?”

 

“Well, it took some time to get me warm again. Then I just watched you sleep.”

 

Jensen raised his eyebrow.

 

“Did you know, you make funny little noises when you dream?” Jared smirked.

 

“Oh,” Jensen mumbled. He had tiny flashbacks of his dream and he blushed. Glimpses of Jared’s long fingers tousling his hair, Jared’s hot, wet kisses just below his hairline and his soft lips at his earlobe. His breath hitched when he thought about Jared’s hands all over his body and how come he had two erections in his boxers? 

 

Jensen felt the rush of his blood again and exhaled very slowly.

 

“But you only watched?” He definitely wouldn’t ask Jared if the hard-on pressing at his bare butt inside his boxers was real or just a dream. 

 

“Yeah, you looked nice.” Jared turned his head and Jensen couldn’t tell if he just heard the truth or if Jared just left out the best parts. Maybe he should stick to it being just a dream which would be less complicated than if it was not.

 

 

Suddenly Jensen looked around confused. “What time is it? I need to get on set!” 

Jensen was half-way out of bed, but Jared held him back.

 

“Relax, it’s Saturday. No need to rush things. Made some coffee for you.”

 

Jared went to the kitchen and came back with two mugs of steaming hot coffee. 

 

He showed Jensen the photos on his mobile of his snow angel in the first rays of light. The photo was beautiful, but Jensen would never forget the image of Jared lying there, ever. He couldn’t suppress a broad grin.


	2. Chapter 2: Slumber party

Chapter 2: Slumber party

 

Jensen had spent his Saturday shopping and golfing. After an interview for the next issue of the Supernatural magazine, he spent an hour on the phone with his girlfriend. He hadn’t made it down to L.A. in a month and now she was back in Wilmington, shooting One Tree Hill. He missed her a lot, but on the other hand he was glad she couldn’t come, regarding all the mess Jared caused yesterday. How could he possibly explain to her how he ended up in bed with his naked co-star, not having sex, god forbid, but enjoying it nonetheless?

 

At half past eight, Jensen went to check on Jared. They had texted each other throughout the day and Jensen knew that Jared had tried to get some sleep though wasn’t very successful at it, considering the frequency of his messages. Jared’s episode in the snow had left him unharmed and his doctor had advised Jared to get some rest. As long as he didn’t get chills and fever, everything should be fine in a few days.

 

He found Jared in bed. The bedside table was stuffed with all kinds of beverages and a huge supply of chips and popcorn was stashed between piles of pillows at the end of the bed. Jared had also moved the TV from the living room to his bedroom.

 

“Wanna join me?” Jared smiled and waved his hand vaguely at the empty side of his king-size bed.

 

“Oh, looks like we have a slumber party tonight.” Jensen smiled and took off his shoes. With a soft thud he fell onto the pillows.

 

Jared offered him a bottle of beer, Jensen’s favorite brand. Jensen took it gratefully and glanced at the whiskey and tequila bottles sitting on the bedside table. He wondered if Jared planned to get him drunk – and why?

 

“So, what do we do? Watch some porn, get drunk or play strip poker?” Jensen joked.

 

“I would suggest we go for it in exactly that order,” grinned Jared.

 

“Dude, I was just kidding!” Jensen rolled his eyes. Just what did he think he was doing? 

 

“Not me.” Jared chuckled. “Ok, I might have to skip the alcohol, because of the meds, but you can help yourself.” He nodded to the bottles on the bedside table. “And,” Jared smirked, “I’m sorry, but I don’t have any porn flicks.” He handed Jensen a DVD case and searched for the remote between the pillows. “It’s just a screen adaptation of The Losers comic. And guess what, one of the characters is called ‘Jensen’. Maybe you inspired someone.”

 

Jensen flipped the case over and read the summary. ”Sounds interesting.” He took another swig from his beer. He was glad that Jared didn’t act on his suggestions, so far at least. 

 

They made themselves comfortable and dimmed the light. The movie was quite enjoyable and halfway through the flick Jensen switched from beer to whiskey. He hoped that after watching the movie, Jared would forget about the strip poker - far from it. The whiskey bottle was half empty and Jensen was halfway to plastered when Jared went to get the card deck. Then Jared searched the contents of the drawer of his nightstand.

 

“What are you looking for?” Jensen inquired.

 

“Something we can use as chips for the bets. Ok, that will do!” Jared tossed some condoms on the bed. 

 

When Jensen’s thoughts went back to that night, he knew he should have stopped Jared right there. But he didn’t and why, he knew damn well. Lying on his side, head propped on his elbow, Jensen watched how Jared shuffled the cards. He should feel awkward at any rate, but the flutter in his stomach told him he was rather enticed about it.

 

”We play 5 card draw. If you fold or if you don’t have the highest hand in the end, you’ll lose and you have to shed a piece of clothing,” Jared explained. 

 

“And what happens if I run out of chips?” Jensen asked, toying with one of the condoms. 

 

Jared smiled mischievously. “Then we play Truth or Dare!”

 

Jensen rolled his eyes. He surely was time-warped back to a teen again. 

 

Jensen lost the first game with three 8s against Jared’s Full House and actually was glad to get rid of his very uncomfortable jeans.

 

Then Jared folded and pulled off his shirt. In the next three games Jensen lost his shirt and his pair of socks - and all of his chips. 

 

“Truth or Dare?” Jared chuckled. Of course, Jensen chose dare, just to see if Jared would make him go to the bathroom to say “Bloody Mary” three times in front of the mirror.

 

“If you want to get your chips back, you have to strip your tee. This game’s called strip poker, remember.” Jared switched on the music channel. 

 

Jensen ran the palm of his hand over his face. He stood up and took another swig of whiskey for encouragement although his head buzzed and he already felt rather dizzy. Jared watched with anticipation, grinning from ear to ear as Jensen balanced himself and started to shake his hips to Lady Gaga’s Pokerface. Jensen tugged at the seams of his tee-shirt and slowly wriggled out of it, revealing his perfectly sculpted abs and pecs. He swirled the tee like a cowboy’s lasso and let it fly upon Jared’s head. They laughed and Jared tucked 3 condom chips in Jensen’s waistband.

 

Then it was Jared’s turn to shed his clothes and Jensen wondered if Jared folded on purpose. 

 

With only his boxers left and just a pair in his hand, Jen called, throwing in his last condom chips. 

 

“Showdown!” With a triumphant smile Jared exposed his Straight Flush. Jensen sighed and laid his pair of Jacks open on the bed.

 

“Do you know what German players say when they want to see the cards? They say Drop your pants!” Jared grinned.

 

“If you want my boxers, get them,” Jensen mumbled tiredly and turned to lay belly down on the bed.

 

After the snow angel incident, Jensen should have seen it coming. Nonetheless,it took him by surprise when he felt Jared’s hands at his waistband, pulling his boxers down. 

 

“Jared?” It was only a feeble attempt to change the course of whatever Jared had on his mind. 

 

“Don’t worry, relax. You’re muscles are way too tight.” Jared, still in his tee and boxers with only his left sock on, carefully straddled Jensen and placed his hands on either side of Jensen’s neck. Then he started to massage every muscle from Jensen’s neck to the small of Jensen’s back and back again. Soon Jensen lost himself to the pressure and pleasure of Jared’s circling fingers. Jensen relaxed beneath Jared’s fingertips and maybe Jared assumed Jensen was already asleep, though he wasn’t. Jared worked his way down to Jensen’s feet and Jensen didn’t object when Jared gave his butt cheeks extra time on his way up again. Then Jared kneaded his forearms and biceps, but when he reached Jensen’s neck the sensation changed. 

 

Was Jared kissing him?

 

Jensen felt the warm breath at the side of his neck followed by soft, gentle touches that left little wet spots on his bare skin. Goose bumps travelled from neck to toe, his heart raced and he suppressed a moan. Jared was kissing him for real, every inch of him. Sparks of pleasure rolled through his entire body. Oh Jared, don’t you ever stop! Warm hands spread Jensen’s legs apart and he could feel Jared settling himself between his thighs. When the kisses wandered over Jensen’s butt cheeks and down for a gentle nudge at his balls, Jensen was done. He let out a deep groan and Jared froze on the spot.

 

“I’m sorry,” Jared whispered. He didn’t continue, instead he reached for the sheets to tuck Jensen in.

 

Disappointed, but way too tired to respond, Jensen fell asleep. 

 

Sleep never claimed Jared that night. He propped his head on his elbow and watched his friend. Jensen looked so peaceful, his breathing slow and even. Sometimes Jensen’s mouth would twitch and his eyelashes would flutter in response to the images in his dreams. Moonlight washed over Jensen and accentuated every curve of his perfect rimmed body. Between the ruffled sheets of Jared’s bed lay his Sleeping Beauty and Jared couldn’t stop staring. And all the long sleepless hours, he wondered if he would dare to kiss Jensen again.


	3. Chapter 3: Lost

Chapter 3: Lost

 

When Jensen stirred, Jared looked down at him. “Morning, sunshine! How did you sleep?”

 

Jensen yawned. “Good, I think.” Then he took in his surroundings and the fact that he was completely naked. Oh my god! Slowly, each puzzle piece fell into place and he blushed. He remembered every kiss Jared had placed on his body and how much he liked it. He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes again. There was still the faint memory of the sweet tingles and prickling on his skin.

 

“I think you need some coffee.” Jared laid his book down and went to the kitchen. Jensen was glad that he didn’t have to wiggle his butt in front of Jared in the bright light while searching for his clothes.

 

“Did you sleep at all?” Jensen asked when he joined Jared in the kitchen.

 

“Not really. I tried, but after an hour or two I was wide awake again.”

 

Jared never used to have any sleeping disorders, except he didn't get nearly as much sleep as he wanted. After long hours on set, sometimes working until the wee hours, he fell asleep the second his head hit the pillow.

 

“Then it's got to be some side-effect of your antibiotics.”

 

Jared read the name on the little orange bottle: Ciprofloxacin. They Googled it. When they read about the side-effects on the drug’s information page, three things stood out: insomnia, hallucinations and manic reaction. Yeah, Cipro for the win!

 

Fortunately, Jared didn’t have other problems like nausea, headaches or worse. They contacted Jared’s doctor and he confirmed that if it’s only insomnia, he shouldn’t stop the medication, but if he started having any other side effects, he should call immediately. Mmh, do snow angels count as a side-effect too? Jared had to take his meds another 5 days, so Jensen mentally prepared himself for five more sleepless nights.

 

***

 

It was half past ten in the evening and Jensen sat on the couch, watching an episode of One Tree Hill and waited for the call. He would have bet a hundred bucks that Jared couldn’t sleep again and that he would call him any time. Two minutes after eleven he’d won his bet. His cell rang.

 

“Jensen?”

 

“On the phone,” Jensen answered.

 

“I got lost,” Jared panted like he had just finished a marathon. “Had to climb up that stupid mountain,” more panting, “just to get reception and I lost the dogs too!” Jared’s voice broke. He was on the verge of crying. 

 

“Where are you?” Jensen asked while he reached for his jacket and put on his shoes. This wasn’t a joke, this was an emergency.

 

“Dude, I got lost! I don’t know where the fuck I am!”

 

“Ok, you’re still in Vancouver? British Columbia? Canada?” On a notion, Jensen got a bag and threw in a flashlight, first-aid kit, a blanket and a bottle of water. 

 

“You know the Mt. Seymour parking lot. There’s my car. Couldn’t sleep and thought a little walk would be nice - for the dogs, you know and I thought that maybe I could watch the stars from Dog Mountain. But all of a sudden Sadie took off. I followed her and left the path. Then Harley vanished too. Now I can’t find my dogs or the way back.”

 

Hiking at night with the dogs to watch some stellar constellations? Just because he couldn’t sleep? While still being sick? Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Jensen couldn’t believe it. But he couldn’t be angry at Jared for more than a few minutes, so he skipped the accusations and assured Jared that he was already on his way and that he would find him soon, athough he had no clue how he was going to accomplish that.

 

Jensen’s driving was slightly reckless, but with some luck no cops stopped him. When he arrived at the parking lot luck was on his side again. Only three cars were parked there and next to Jared’s Corvette sat two dogs, wagging their tales: Harley and Sadie. He sighed with relief. Now he knew how he could find Jared. The dogs had to guide him. Jensen got his flashlight and shouldered his bag. 

 

Then he knelt down and talked to the dogs in an earnest voice. “Find Jared, find your daddy!” 

 

Sadie looked at him like she really understood and with Harley at her heels took off into the woods. The dogs kept a steady trot but every now and then Sadie turned around to make sure that Jensen was still following. The path narrowed and Jensen brushed against low hanging leaves. His flashlight only lit a small portion in front of him, while everything else was wrapped in complete darkness. No star or the full moon could be seen through the dense carpet of conifer branches above. Creepy. No, he wouldn’t think about all the small or not so small furry creatures living in this forest. Nor did he want to think about the condition Jared might be in. Jared was still not feeling well, what if he was hypothermic again? Or hurt? Or hallucinating? He felt the throb in his chest and forced himself to concentrate on the path. He promised himself that he would find Jared and bring him home safe. After almost an hour, the dogs found Jared. He was in a clearing slumped down next to a blazing campfire.

 

“Jared?” Jensen called out. “Is that you?” The dogs barked.

 

The noise startled Jared and he turned around, looking at the flashlight’s spot dancing in the darkness and the two dogs making a bee-line for him. When Jared recognized Jensen and his dogs, he stumbled to his feet. He took a few steps and knelt down to pat his dogs, then without a word he took Jensen into a huge bear hug. Jensen was so relieved he almost cried. He felt the solid mass of Jared’s body. The steady rise and fall of their chests pressed flat against each other was soothing and reassuring. He reached around Jared’s neck to slip a hand underneath the collar of Jared’s sweater. The bare skin felt warm and dry, meaning no hypothermia or fever. That was good. And how Jared held him tight felt good too. So amazingly good, he wanted to stay in Jared’s arms forever and maybe a few days longer. 

 

“So how did you find me?” Jared asked after pulling back a bit, still clutching Jensen’s shoulders. 

 

“The dogs were waiting in the parking lot. They guided me to you.”

 

Sadie barked enthusiastically and Jared patted her again. “Good girl!” He completely forgot that it was Sadie who got them in this mess in the first place. 

 

“How do you feel?” Jensen inquired. “Are you hurt? Do you want some water?”

 

“I’m fine, but I’m really thirsty.”

 

Jensen got the water bottle from his bag and offered it to Jared. They both sat down and let the fire warm them. 

 

“So how did you get this fire started? You’re secretly a scout?” Jensen asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Didn’t have to. Stumbled on a few guys and a girl having a picnic here. Scared them away when I came out of the woods. They probably thought I was a bear.”

 

Or Sasquatch or Jason with a chainsaw, Jensen thought.

 

“They panicked and took off.” Jared chuckled. “I checked. There are three paths leading away from this clearing,” Jared went on. “And I really couldn’t figure out which one would get me back to my car,” Jared sighed. 

 

“You should have watched out for the little wooden signs with the scoundrel on it.” Jensen smirked.

 

“Then I tried to call you, but got no reception. I hoped that if I made the fire big enough you might see it. Besides I was getting cold.”

 

Jensen sat closer to Jared and wrapped the blanket around them, then the dogs snuggled against them on either side. 

 

Jared looked Jensen deep into the eyes. “Thought I’d never see you again.” Jared blinked away a tear.

 

“Oh, come on, don’t be silly!” Jensen rubbed his hand along Jared’s spine. He was touched by the chick-flick moment, but he wouldn’t let it show. 

 

“Look what the kids left us!” Jensen fetched a half-emptied Jack Daniels bottle from underneath an empty chips bag. 

 

“You look like you need it. And don’t worry, I’ll drive us back. We can always get your car back tomorrow.”

 

Jensen didn’t object and took a long gulp. His hand was back and rested on the small of Jared’s back. It felt nice but in his mind his hand wandered to all other places of Jared’s perfect, preferably naked body. How would it feel to have his hands on Jared’s firm butt, on his broad chest or caressing the long column of his neck? Yes, he definitely needed to be a bit less sober here.

 

They stared into the dancing flames. Jared leaned even closer and slipped his hand on Jensen’s thigh, sending Jensen’s blood rushing south in a sizzling gush of heat. Add this to the heat from the campfire and the warmth of Jared’s body pressing at his side, Jensen’s system was clearly overheating.

 

Jensen jerked his head up. “So, have you seen anything interesting up there?” Jensen nodded to the starry sky above.

 

Jared’s hand left his thigh and pointed up. 

 

“That’s Ursa Major, the Great Bear. The seven brightest stars are also known as the Big Dipper. You see the two stars opposite the handle? Imagine a line between them and extend it for five times upwards, the little star there, that’s the North Star.”

 

The spot on Jensen’s thigh felt cold now that Jared’s hand was pointing to the stars. Jensen let his head gently rest on Jared’s shoulders. His eyes wandered along Jared’s outstretched arm and from the fingertips to the sky until he found the North Star. 

 

“It’s so small and twinkles - and now it’s gone.” Wisps of Jared’s hair tickled on his cheek and he took a long noiseless sniff which made his head spin. Really, he shouldn’t lose his mind over the sweaty scent of a guy, but yeah, that was exactly what was happening right now. 

 

“If you try to focus too hard, it will vanish because the image falls on your macula. Since the macula lutea only contains cons which are less sensitve to the light than the rods you must use a part of the retina either left or right to see a faint star.”

 

“Ah, there it is again.” Would it be ok, if he placed his hand on Jared’s thigh? 

 

“Can you see the three stars all in a row there?” 

 

Jensen nodded and his hand slipped over the rough denim until it rested lightly on Jared’s thigh. 

 

“That’s Orion’s belt. Orion is also known as the Hunter.” Jared smiled at Jensen. 

 

Sam and Dean would have liked that, Jensen thought. 

 

Jared continued. “By extending the line of the Belt southeastward, you find Sirius just above the horizon.” 

 

“Got it.” 

 

“Sirius is the brightest star in our skies.” Jared let his hand drop on top of Jensen’s. It was warm and the simple touch send a jolt through Jensen’s body. He took a deep breath.

 

“But that one over there is much brighter,” Jensen looked to the right, although his focus was on Jared’s warm hand on top of his. 

 

“Because that’s not a star, it’s a planet. That’s Mars.”

 

They watched the sky in silence. Two specks of dust in an endless universe, glued together, swirling with emotions. 

 

Then they saw a falling star.

 

“Make a wish,” Jared whispered.

 

Jared, kiss me. It was the first thing that came to Jensen’s mind. He was either far too drunk or clearly down the road to a special hell. He looked into Jared’s face but couldn’t read it. What did his friend wish for? Jared leaned closer, but the crackling sound from a branch exploding in the fire made them both jump and the moment was gone. They removed their hands

 

“I think we should go back. You’re warm again?” Jensen asked hastily.

 

“Think so.”

 

With the dogs in front, they walked back to their cars, their flashlights illuminating their way. Jared was still wide awake whereas Jensen swaggered slightly with his eyes half shut. Jared shoved the dogs and his friend inside his car. When he started the ignition Jensen was already snoring, his head resting against the side window. 

 

***

 

The next morning Jensen woke up in Jared’s bed for the third time in a row. This time he was fully dressed except his shoes and his clothes reeked of smoke. He couldn’t remember how Jared hauled him to bed. He heard the clanks and clattering from the kitchen where Jared busied himself preparing breakfast.

 

A long time ago, he yearned to be in this bed. Together with Jared. He fell head over heels for Jared while shooting the pilot. But despite the fact that Jared liked to touch and grope or even hump him in public, Jared just wasn’t into him. And it seemed that Jared was really happy with Sandy back then. When he met Danneel everything started to feel normal again. Almost. He was in love with a girl. But his girlfriend wasn’t around as much as Jared was. The butterflies came back and when Jared offered him his guest room downstairs it felt like winning the jackpot. He helped Jared to get over Sandy. He was there for him, but then nothing really happened. He was pissed when Jared travelled through Europe or went to Hawaii, because Jared went without him. Then there was Gen. Jensen wanted Jared to be happy with her and stowed away his own feelings - again. He decided to make room for her and moved out. 

 

Now suddenly Jared was all over him. Did Jared have the slightest idea what he was doing to him? And it wasn’t even for real. It was just because of the antibiotics and the fucking side-effects. He turned around to bury his head in Jared’s pillow, taking in the musky scent which never failed to drive him crazy.


	4. Chapter 4: Two brothers, one girl and one motel room

Chapter 4: Two brothers, one girl and one motel room

 

A few minutes after midnight Jensen’s phone rang. The tune chirped happily from the tiny speakers. It definitely didn’t fit his mood. 

 

It had been a long day on set and he was still tired from yesterday’s search and rescue. Jared had insisted on accompanying him on set although the shooting schedule was changed and Jared had another day off to get some rest. They made Dean run all over the place and it felt like he went to bed only seconds before. He flipped around and buried his head in his pillow. He should ignore it and get some sleep before he had to be on set again. But what if Jared had had another brilliant idea like yesterday and needed his help. Oh dammit! 

 

Reluctantly he searched for the cell and flipped it open. “What?”

 

“Dean?” 

 

It was definitely Jared’s voice. “What?” 

 

“Get yourself dressed, I’m on my way!” Jared hung up.

 

So Jared couldn’t sleep again. Jensen had tried to distinguish the different sounds in the background. Jared must have been already on the road and hell, he surely knew the sound of the car Jared drove. It was digitally enhanced and layered in post-production but oh, he recognized the original rumble quite well.

 

And why did Jared call him Dean?

 

He dressed in jeans and a sweater and got his warm jacket. Being tired and freshly out of bed made him shiver in the crispy, cold air. He opened the front door to a clear sky and the light of a full moon high up in the south bathed the street in an eerie light.

 

On the curb sat the Impala. One of them to be precise and inside was Jared, grinning from ear to ear, motioning him to come.

 

Jensen opened the car door. 

 

“Wanna ride shotgun? Then get your ass inside,” Jared demanded and Jensen climbed in. He couldn’t believe it. Jared was going to take him on a joyride in the middle of the night in the famous Impala.

 

“Where did you get that car? Did you steal it?”

 

“Nope. Just won a bet. It’s ok – as long as we don’t wreck it.”

 

Oh, that sounded assuring. “Which bet?” Jensen asked.

 

“You don’t wanna know.” Jared smirked.

 

Jared drove a few miles east, then turned into a gravel road leading to a small strip of sandy beach on a small lake. Weeping willows stood on the shore, their long branches tracing the water's surface like excessively long fingers. Moonlight danced and sparkled over the ripples of the water. The place was beautiful and deserted. 

 

“You brought me to lover’s lane?” Jensen’s eyes widened in surprise.

 

“Don’t know how the locals call this place, but I like it and I thought that we would be alone.”

 

Jared wanted to be alone with him? Oh God, he knew he was too tired to think straight. Straight? Sigmund would have loved that Freudian slip. He climbed out of the car and sat on the hood of the Impala. It was comfortably warm with the hot engine block underneath.

 

Jared joined him. 

 

“Why did you call me Dean on the phone?” Jensen wanted to know.

 

“I did?” It was hard to read Jared’s face in the semi-darkness. “Guess I was just thinking about us, I mean our characters, Sam and Dean, you know?” 

 

“And?”

 

“We’ve almost shot half of the season and so far we haven’t had a decent sex scene yet.” 

 

“I’m pretty sure, WE, and I mean Sam and Dean, won’t ever have a sex scene together, Jared!”

 

“Why not? What if Sam and Dean fell in love with the same girl? Two brothers, one girl and one motel room. This could easily wind up as a threesome.”

 

Ok, if Jared wanted to go there, he was with him – as long as he didn’t bring up Misha as well. “I don’t think this would ever get past Standards & Practices. They didn’t even want Cassy on top, you remember?”

 

“But the girl would be between us.”

 

“Between Sam and Dean, not us.”

 

They had worked for over 5 years on Supernatural now, became friends, even shared a house for a while, but they never had talked openly about sex. Sure, Jared talks a lot, but it was never that intimate – and intriguing. 

 

“Whatever. Have you ever done a threesome before?”

 

“Two man, one woman? Nope,” Jensen answered truthfully. Thought about it, maybe, but the occasion never arose. 

 

“Do you think woman like to be fucked, ehm, both sides at the same time?”

 

Jensen’s eyes were drawn to the full lips of Jared forming words that caused images of entangled and sweaty bodies popping up in his mind like pop-up windows on his computer screen. Instantly he felt the surge of hot blood coiling in the pits of his stomach. He stretched and loosened his muscles.

 

“Don’t know. I assume most women aren’t that open - pun intended,” Jensen smirked.

 

The conversation had started to steer into more dangerous water. But the most distracting thing was Jared’s bulge in his jeans and the fact that Jared absent-mindedly started to palm it every now and then. 

 

“Or one man has to top and the bottom would fuck the girl missionary style?” Jared mused and his hand slid over his crotch again.

 

“Hello? Earth to Jared! Sam and Dean don’t fuck each other!” Somehow Jensen figured out that Jared wasn’t talking about Sam and Dean anymore.

 

“Why not?” Jared’s gaze was unfocused and dreamy. 

 

“Because they’re brothers!” 

 

If he didn’t knew better, Jensen would have assumed that Jared was drunk. More likely Jared’s distorted view of the things was connected to the insomnia and other psycho side-effects. But what could he, should he, do about it? He was too tired to think and why didn’t Jared stop touching himself? Most distracting!

 

“Hey, that’s no big deal, incest happened a lot throughout history. At some point it was rather obligatory among royals,” Jared explained.

 

“But not among brothers!” Jensen couldn’t stop watching as Jared’s hand slide between his thighs again.

 

“So you don’t like the idea of them being brothers. Would it be ok if they were just two random guys?”

 

“Maybe,” Jensen replied carefully.

 

“You remember all through last year, when you stayed at my place, how we walked in on each other every now and then?”

 

How could he ever forget? The sight of Jared jerking off had short-circuited Jensen’s complete system not to mention the fantasies he had weeks afterwards. Good times!

 

“Sam and Dean are together 24/7,” Jared went on. “Don’t you think that happened to them constantly? By now they really should know what the other prefers and when there’s no girl around, why not give each other a hand?”

 

“You suggest they jerk off – each other, ehm, together?” Jensen’s voice went up a notch. It would be hard to erase that image out of his brain. 

 

“So what?” Jared shrugged.

 

“Just hand jobs? Or blow jobs too?” Jensen asked in a mocking tone.

 

It was easy to imagine how things would begin with a simple hand job, getting more complicated with each blow job until the brothers had their fingers up their asses and then their dicks too. 

 

“Mmmh.” Jared thought hard and Jensen decided he needed to change the subject. Jensen also suspected that Jared hadn’t Sam and Dean on his mind right now. More likely Jared thought about ….. no, no, no!

 

“Ok, let’s go back to the threesome,” Jensen said hastily. “How about the girl gives Sam a blow job and Dean takes her from behind?”

 

Jensen watched the growing bulge in Jared’s jeans. By now Jared stroked it in a constant rhythm. Jensen was mesmerized. He knew he was rock-hard himself and it didn’t help when he reminded him about Jared just being drugged and not himself. 

 

“Yes, I think this could work. Besides in that position I could kiss you.” Jared looked him straight in the eyes. Jared was turned on, no question. And Jensen was sure that Jared talked about himself, not about Sam. 

 

Jensen’s gaze wandered down to Jared’s hand at his crotch. Jared’s gaze followed. 

 

“You like it when I touch myself?” There was a big lump in Jensen’s throat and he tried to swallow. “You like to watch?”

 

Oh, no, no, no. It was too late to talk Jared out of this. The first two buttons of Jared’s jeans were already open. There was definitely no warning about that side-effect in the med’s description.

 

Jared fumbled with his boxers and freed his erection. The head glistened in the moonlight and Jensen couldn’t turn away his gaze. He was sure he was going to sag to the ground any moment.

 

Jared wrapped his long fingers around his length and started to pump. Jensen couldn’t move. He just stared. Then Jared’s hand worked faster, his breath came in small stuttering gasps forming little white clouds in the cold night air.

 

Apparently Jared enjoyed being watched and when he noticed how Jensen was aroused just eying him, it was all he needed to push him over the edge. A deep groan welled from the back of his throat and long streams of cum erupted. Jensen couldn’t suppress it any longer and clutched at his denim clad cock, feeling it pulsing in response. He almost slipped down the Impalas’s hood when he creamed his pants.

 

It was almost 3 am when Jared arrived in front of Jensen’s apartment. They hadn’t talked much. While Jensen searched for his key, Jared suddenly drew him close and pressed a kiss on his cheek. “Good night,” Jared whispered. 

 

“Get some sleep,” Jensen murmured and left the car. “See you on set in a few hours!”


	5. Chapter 5: Locked

Chapter 5: Locked 

 

 

Their day on set was quite an experience. Jared was in an exalted mood. He joked around, grimaced between and even during takes, then catching a PA and a make-up girl off guard by tickling them all over. Jensen, on the other hand, sat in his chair with a dreamy look, clasping his coffee tight. It took him a lot of effort to keep his eyes open, even more to focus on delivering his lines. He was glad when he could squeeze in a little nap during lunch break, then switched to coke and energy drinks. Late in the afternoon he finally got his systems working full steam again, having a neat caffeine rush by then. 

 

At 9 pm the director finally announced “Cut and print!” and called the day off. Despite the caffeine Jensen fell asleep in the car on their way home, but Jared declared that he needed a little work-out now. When Jensen stumbled out of the shower an hour later, he heard the happy twittering of his cell. It was Jared, of course!

 

“Dude, what’s up?” Jensen asked and sat on his bed. 

 

“They locked me in,” Jared said gloomily. He said it the same sad way as Sam when he lost his shoe in the Bad Day at Black Rock episode.

 

“Where are you?” 

 

“Went to the gym downtown, you know, the one with the swimming pool.”

 

Jensen remembered. They usually went there only for the swimming since they already had enough weights and benches at home or in Jared’s work-out trailer. 

 

“And?”

 

“Chilled out in one of their loungers. They must have overlooked me and locked me in.

 

“But there has to be an emergency exit or something?”

 

“Of course there’s one and I tried it. Dude, it’s freezing cold outside! My clothes and the key to my car are in my locker upstairs. You want me to go walking the streets of Vancouver with only a towel around my hips?”

 

Nice imagery there. “No, of course not. Should I try to reach someone from the staff to open the door?”

 

“Already tried to call them after I found the pad with the emergency numbers in the supervisor’s booth, but nobody’s answering the damn phone. I hoped that opening the emergency exit would trigger some alarm, but nope. I think you have to come and rescue me – I’m sorry!”

 

“Ok, I’m on my way,” Jensen sighed. He dressed and threw some spare clothes in his duffel bag. They might be tight-fitting and too short, but at least Jared wouldn’t freeze. 

 

He reached the gym a few minutes later and parked his Toyota. It was a two-storey brick building with an adjacent hall containing the indoor swimming pool. He walked around the hall and found the emergency exit. He knocked and Jared let him in. Jensen gave him his duffel bag with the clothes. Jared took it, but hesitated.

 

“Thank you,” Jared said while putting the bag down. “Well, since you’re already here, err, we might as well…,” he pointed to the pool “… take a swim.” 

 

Jensen looked around. Beams of moonlight shone through the glass dome high above their heads. They reflected on the water surface and threw dancing and flickering patches of light all over the walls and ceiling. He heard the soft burbles of the water, then his gaze fell upon Jared’s ripped body shining in the gloomy light. Jared looked gorgeous and Jensen really liked the idea of getting a glimpse of that perfect body sans the towel. Ok, let’s go for a swim. 

 

“Ok, but I don’t have swimming trunks.”

 

“No problem, there aren’t any security cameras – we’ll just do skinny dipping.” Jared turned around, mooning Jensen when he dropped his towel and with a huge splash plunged into the warm water. 

 

Jensen undressed and placed his clothes neatly on a lounger. He dove gracefully into the water. The moment Jensen emerged above the surface, Jared tackled him under the water again. Ah, if Jared wanted to play dirty, he could too. Jensen wrapped one leg around Jared and pulled. When Jared lost his balance, it was Jared’s turn to be dunked. Jared surfaced and snorted. He shook his wet hair, splattering water everywhere, then tickled Jensen until Jensen went down voluntarily. 

 

And they just couldn’t help it. With each touch and each slide of bare skin over bare skin, their arousal grew. At first it was just coincidence, a soft swipe over their cocks or a swift grope of their butt cheeks, but the harder they got the more they touched. Jared’s hands and legs grappled with Jensen until they both went down. They clutched at each other, Jared’s thigh pressed hard against Jensen’s crotch until they burst up for air. Jensen’s breath hitched. He felt Jared’s strong grip on his shoulders and how he pushed and shoved to unbalance him again. Jensen squirmed and writhed in Jared’s arms, feeling Jared’s hot gasps somewhere between his neck and clavicle. 

 

What the fuck where they doing here? This wasn’t a friendly banter among guys any more. It was more like a splish-splash lambada dance – actually, this was foreplay. They shouldn’t go there. He shouldn’t go there. Jensen loosened up his grip for a moment and got dunked. He pushed away from Jared, swam to the side and left the pool. He found a long stone bench at the side of the pool and lay belly down on it. It was a bit uncomfortable when his semi hard-on was pressed down by his body weight, but the bench was welcoming warm. He was so tired and his head was spinning. Throughout the whole day visions of Jared had kept flashing up. Jared sitting on the hood of the Impala, Jared panting and pumping, Jared coming hard in hot, white spurts. The butterflies were there again as was the searing desire pooling deep down in his gut. He wanted Jared, like, now, but he could think of at least hundred reasons he couldn’t give in. 

 

Then Jared was straddling the end of the bench and Jensen felt strong fingers around his ankles. What was Jared trying to do there?

 

“If it’s too light or too ticklish, just tell me,” Jared whispered. What the…. but then Jared started to knead Jensen’s feet. Jensen couldn’t believe it. He always thought that a foot massage was a girly thing. It was a sure way to finally get laid and he used it a few times, but he never thought that he would be on the receiving end and that he would like it so much. Every stroke over the callused skin sent jolts through his systems. Some would travel right up to his scalp, some went straight to his groin. Soft moans and sighs escaped his mouth. His cock was rock-hard and throbbing with pain in his current position. He didn’t want Jared to stop, but he had to sit up to free his erection. Jensen let his legs slip down on either side of the bench, pushed up and straightened himself to a sitting position. Jared was closing the distance and Jensen leaned into Jared’s embrace with a long sigh. They sat there for a long moment, Jared’s breath ghosting over Jensen’s shoulders and Jensen felt the rise and fall of Jared’s chest against his back. Jensen looked down the front of him. He sported an erection every flagpole would be proud of. Jared’s hands lay on either side of his crotch, fingertips almost brushing against his balls. 

 

“Let me do it,” Jared whispered in his hair behind his ears. “Let me touch you.”

 

Jared didn’t move. He waited for Jensen’s permission. Finally Jensen leaned back, closed his eyes and guided Jared’s right hand to his cock. Yes!

 

Jared’s long fingers did an amazing job. Jensen wrapped his arms around Jared’s thighs, his fingers clenched at the strong muscles and was washed away by pure bliss. Faintly, he noticed how Jared was holding his left hand against his belly, pressing Jensen flush against him to get more friction for his own erection that glided up and down the small of Jensen’s back. 

 

Should he lean forward? Offering his ass? Let Jared push inside and fill him up? Just the thought of it almost made him climax. Then Jared’s rhythm faltered and Jensen felt Jared slump forward, panting in Jensen’s wet hair and the hot wetness trickling down his back. Jared got into his stride again, twisting his wrist with each pull like Jensen’s dick had a right-hand-thread. His thumb slid over the head and Jensen rocked in Jared’s tight embrace, shooting his load in high arcs.

 

They showered and dressed but didn’t talk much, especially not about what had happened just minutes ago. Jensen thought that they might feel awkward, but the mood was light and both couldn’t suppress occasional grins. After one last sweep over the place – no, there really weren’t any cameras installed - they left.


	6. Chapter 6: Sweet Insomnia

Chapter 6: Sweet Insomnia 

 

 

On their way home from the studio lot, Jensen offered to stay with Jared for the night. Chances that Jared would finally sleep were slim and Jensen wanted to be there to stop him before Jared went on another insomnia-induced batshit crazy mission and had to call the cavalry again. 

 

Truthfully, Jensen didn’t want to pass an opportunity that might involve them both being naked and close, although he’d never admit it. Maybe Jared would regret everything once he found some sleep and got his mind out of the gutter, but for now Jensen decided to enjoy every second and deal with the consequences later. Apparently his mind already suffered really badly from his sleep deprivation or else he wouldn’t have committed himself so easily to his desire and put their friendship recklessly at stake. 

 

After pizza for dinner they agreed to watch a movie on TV. The TV stand was still in the bedroom, so they made themselves comfortable in bed once more. They watched a movie with Kate Winslet, but Jensen’s eyelids soon grew heavy and it didn’t take long and Jensen fell asleep. 

 

It was a very pleasant dream. He was sitting on a bed, eyes shut when he felt hands moving up his pants. They slowly slid over the fabric of his jeans and he could hear Kate talk to him. Then he heard the tell-tale clicks of his zipper being opened. He tried to lift his hips, but since this was a dream it didn’t work. Instead a hand slid around his waist, lifting him up a bit while the other hand pulled down his pants. His shirt was pushed up and he felt the tickling of soft wet kisses on his belly. The kisses moved south and his erection grew. Oh, this was going to be just the way he liked it. Hot breath seeped through his undies and his erection was mouthed gently through his boxers. Slowly the lips reached the tip of his cock, meeting the wet spot of pre-cum. Then the nudging kisses went down again, saliva drenching the soft fabric. The trail ended at his balls and Jensen shuddered when first his left sac was sucked into the wet heat, then his right. He felt his blood rushing hot and searing through his veins and with a deep groan, he woke up and opened his eyes. This wasn’t a dream and it wasn’t Kate Winslet by all means who knelt between his thighs. 

 

“Jared?” It took Jensen a while to process all the facts. 

 

Jared looked up and their eyes met for a long moment. 

 

“You shouldn’t … we shouldn’t,” Jensen pressed the words out. Every muscle in his legs twitched and trembled. He was flooded by the hot surge in his groin, all reasonable thoughts blanked out and he couldn’t control any of it. Jensen grabbed Jared’s shirt. “Shouldn’t!” But instead of shoving him away he drew him near and down. 

 

Jensen caught a glimpse of Jared’s eyes opening wide in surprise before Jared closed in on him. 

 

“You’re sure?” Jared mouthed against his boxers, which was completely rhetorical considering what the hot breath of his words did to Jensen right there. 

 

“Ohh, mmgod! Jared, please,” Jensen begged and thrust himself onto Jared’s face. Was Jared doing this only because the meds fucked with his mind? Was this already considered cheating on their girlfriends? Hell, he didn’t care. He threw caution to the wind and got lost. 

 

Jared tugged at the waistband and pulled Jensen’s boxers down. Then Jared’s mouth was back, placing hot kisses all over his balls and up and down his length.

 

“Oh my – nnngh,” was all Jensen got out. Nobody could blame him for being slightly incoherent while Jared was blowing him. 

 

Grabbing the soft skin with his lips, Jared pushed it up and down, then licked a long hot line up and around, over the slit and inside. Oh holy fuck!

Jared took him in, almost all the way down to the base and sucked him hard. Half of Jensen’s brain shut down and the other half screamed “Yes”. 

His hips bucked up, just to be pinned down by Jared’s strong hands. Jensen’s hands searched Jared’s face. His fingers caressed the hollow cheeks and his fingertips softly traced the junction between Jared’s lips and his own cock. Jensen sucked in a breath. Then Jared shifted and his right hand drew gentle circles over Jensen’s ball, over and over. He stopped suckling and with only the head of Jensen’s cock loosely sliding around his mouth, steadily circled by Jared’s tongue, Jared’s left hand started to stroke from the base up with his thumb, gliding over the vein until his fingers reached his lips and back again. Jensen gasped. He sank back into the pillows and let himself drown in the new sensations.

 

Jensen had spent many lonely nights relying on his right hand with visions of Jared’s mouth sucking him like this. He had fantasized about coming right into that mouth and hell, he came without much warning. Jared swallowed as best as he could, still sucking him through the aftermath. 

 

What did you say to your friend, co-star and drinking buddy when he just gave you the best blow-job of your life? Jensen’s thoughts blanked out. He was too tired for anything and passed out on the spot. 

 

 

***

 

Jared let his warm breath ghost over Jensen’s bare neck. His lips were almost making contact, but he didn’t want to rouse Jensen. He desperately craved to kiss him, taste him, everything. He bit on his lower lip.

 

If someone had told him a week prior that he would spent night after night with Jensen, even ending up naked in bed with him, moreover giving Jensen a blow-job, he would have laughed out loud. But here he was, his arm wrapped around his co-star and best friend, trying hard not to kiss him. He never would have thought that Jensen might be a love interest for him. They joked about it, teased the fangirls or hinted at it during interviews. But honestly, he never thought it a possibility. He wasn’t into guys. Once during the shooting of the pilot he thought he might have received some strange vibes from Jensen, but soon everything fell into place and they became best friends. 

 

They had touched each other a thousand times and nothing ever happened. Now suddenly the firecrackers went off and Jared thought he might be falling in love.

And it only started last Thursday.

 

Thursday morning he woke up with a fever. He spent his day sleeping and on Friday his doctor gave him a prescription for antibiotics. Ten hours later he lay naked in the snow. Ok, this had been a very bad idea, except for the part when he pressed his shivering body against Jensen and something clicked. He was on fire and he couldn’t put out the blaze. Gen wasn’t there to rescue him and the only one he could have talked about this with was his object of desire of all things. Did his meds fuck with his emotions or did they only trigger them? He wasn’t sure about that, not even if he should care. 

 

Every night he saw how Jensen struggled, how he reluctantly allowed Jared to touch him more and more intimately, how he broke apart a bit at a time until he finally gave in, making Jared feel like a sex god. Jared knew he was addicted and he never felt so high and alive. The things he felt when touching Jensen? They were real and wild. And so forceful that on their first night, he almost came in Jensen’s boxers. Did they really have a thing for each other? He wasn’t sure. Once they couldn’t blame it on the meds, the alcohol or their sleep deprivation anymore, would they be ashamed and deny what happened? 

 

Jared pressed his forehead against the spot between Jensen’s shoulder blades. Yes, he was going to kiss him soon. On the lips, wet, hard, French and all. And he didn’t care what might happen once they were sober again.


	7. Chapter 7: A kiss is a kiss is a kiss

Seven Sleepless Nights

 

 

Chapter 7: A kiss is a kiss is a kiss 

 

 

When Jared read the script of Jensen’s next scene, he knew his time had come. 

Because of his protective tattoo no demon could possess Dean, but a Demon could possess a shapeshifter who just happened to look like Dean. So Jensen had to wear the black contact lenses and was completely blind. The shapeshifter was supposed to lift the young woman up in the air, let her float, then they should kiss to seal the bargain. Shona, who actually was a PA, played the young woman and stood on an apple box to simulate the lift. Since Jensen had to find Shona’s head and mouth without seeing her, they rehearsed their moves over and over. The crew had left the soundstage to give them some privacy and that’s when Jared sneaked in and stood behind Shona. 

 

“Ok, let’s just try it one more time,” Jensen said.

 

Jared motioned Shona away from her apple box. She looked at him quizzically, then smiled. She knew the guys loved to play pranks on each other and this was going to be hilarious. He stood with the box between his feet, his head approximately where Shona’s head was before and Jensen approached. 

 

Jensen parted his lips and leaned forward. Jared matched the angle and their lips met. Jared could feel Jensen tense up. For a small fraction of a second he thought that Jensen might back off, but Jensen searched his face with his hand, let his fingers run through his tousled hair and with a sigh of recognition Jensen gave in. He ran his tongue along the seam of Jared's lips and sucked lightly on them. When Jensen pushed his tongue gently at his tingling lips, Jared opened willingly at the touch. 

 

“Shouldn’t ,” Jensen whispered but pulled Jared even closer and flicked his tongue inside Jared’s hot, welcoming mouth. Their tongues tentatively met and slid together. He felt Jensen shudder in his arms and every flick of Jensen's tongue sent a sizzling wave of heat directly to his groin.

 

They couldn’t stop. Moaning into each others' mouths their kissing grew harder and more desperate. Jensen's hand was already at the hem of Jared’s shirt, ready to slide under and over naked skin when Shona interrupted. 

 

They heard the laughter and banter of the crew on their way back and quickly separated. They knew that Shona was bound to secrecy by contract, so none of this would leave the set and she promised to keep it under wraps around the crew too. Throughout the day, both tried really hard to concentrate on their job, but they kept missing their marks, fluffed their lines and everyone – except Shona – started wondering what was going on between the boys. 

 

At 10 pm they finally wrapped their last scene and went home. After a long steamy shower, Jared wasn’t surprised in the least when his door bell rang and Jensen stood on the threshold.

 

Jared knew that they headed down a dangerous road together, one that might mess up their friendship, their love life and their working relationship. God knows how long they might have to stick together playing Sam and Dean. And if they couldn’t look each other in the eyes any more, filming would be hell. Special hell. They really needed to talk this over, but they weren’t girls. Jared had thought this over and over and found the most simple solution. 

 

“So, this is a game?” Jensen asked suspiciously.

 

“It’s a simple Q & A. Kind of Truth or Dare actually. You start asking a question. If my answer’s yes, you can ask another question. If I don’t want to answer or the answer is maybe, I have to drink,” Jared pointed to the vodka bottle between them. 

 

“But you’re still on meds, you shouldn’t drink alcohol,” Jensen pointed out.

 

“What the hell, I took my last pill this morning. Sure wouldn’t hurt me. But if it makes you feel better, I’ll answer mostly with yes or no.”

 

“And what exactly happens, when your answer’s no?”

 

“Then I have to kiss you and you have to specify where.” He grinned. “Then I will ask the next question. Quite simple.”

 

Jared watched Jensen's expression turn from irritated to quite knowing where this could lead them. Then a tiny smile played around Jensen's lips. Jared knew, no matter how long Jensen would try to deny it, Jensen was already game for it.

 

“You want to play?” Jared asked and Jensen took the bottle for a long sip. 

 

“Maybe? Oh, come on. Should be fun. Ask me something!” 

 

Jensen grinned. “You only want to play this silly game so you have an excuse to kiss me again, right?”

 

“Yes,” Jared answered with a broad grin.

 

“And you think that I want to kiss you too?”

 

“Oh, yes!”

 

“Have you ever thought about kissing me before this all happened?”

 

“No.” Jared leaned forward and Jensen pointed to his left cheek. Jared placed a sweet, soft kiss on the freckles scattered there.

 

“So, it’s my turn now,” Jared said thoughtfully and stared into Jensen’s emerald green eyes as if he might get a glimpse of Jensen’s heart.

 

“Did you ever have a wet dream about me?” Jared asked.

 

Jensen blushed. “Yes,” he said with a hushed voice.

 

“Before last Thursday?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“When we shot the pilot?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Jared was surprised. “You had a crush on me all along and I didn’t have the faintest idea?”

 

“Yep,” Jensen nodded with resignation.

 

“Wow!” Jared shook his head slightly. “But you’re in love with Danneel.”

 

“Yes.” Jensen looked down again and his gaze locked on Jared’s hands.

 

“You want to marry her and have kids?”

 

Jensen took a long swig.

 

“Would you cheat on her?”

 

Jensen’s breath hissed on the intake, then he took another swig.

 

Jared wrinkled his brow. “You think you’ve already cheated on her because of what happened the other day?”

 

“Yes,” Jensen answered abashed. 

 

“Do you regret it?”

 

Jensen hesitated. He looked up and his eyes searched Jared’s. “No,” he whispered.

 

On a notion, Jared offered his hand to Jensen who took it with delight. Jensen turned the palm up and pressed his wet lips at the sweaty skin. But instead of letting go, he started licking. One after the other, he let Jared’s fingers slip into his mouth, sucking each with abandon, then he released them with a wet, popping sound, all the time watching Jared from under his long eyelashes.

 

Jared shuddered with glee. Oh yes, Jensen definitely had a thing for his hands and fingers. Jared couldn’t help thinking what Jensen’s lips might do on other parts of him. 

 

Jensen released Jared’s little finger. “Do you want me to suck on something else?”

 

Fuck, YES!! For a moment Jared wasn’t thinking with his upstairs brain anymore. He drew a deep breath, willing his brain to work again and controlled his vocal cords. “Yes,” he said lowly.

 

“Do you think, you would still want all this, if you could have slept and hadn't been high from your meds?” 

 

Jared took the Vodka, looked at it thoughtfully and put it down again. Instead of drinking he answered “Yes.”

 

Jensen looked up in surprise and Jared could see something like hope flicker across the green of Jensen's eyes. Jensen hesitated, before he asked the next question. 

 

“Do you remember the last time you thought about your girlfriend?” Jensen then asked with a slight edge to it.

 

Jared put on his pensive and brooding face. “Yes.” 

 

He paused. “No, not really,” he confessed and shook his head.

 

Jensen pulled up his tee and offered Jared one of his perky nipples. Jared was licking on it, circling the nipple with his tongue, then sucking lightly on it, ensuing little moans of pleasure from Jensen.

 

Jared let go. It was hard to focus on the next question when half of his upstairs brain was already on vacation in the south. “Do you think I gave you a better blow-job than any of your girlfriends or dates before?”

 

“Yes.” 

 

Jared felt accomplished and a little bit proud of himself. “And you like my fingers?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Up your ass?”

 

This question appeared to catch Jensen off guard. He swallowed and Jared watched as the blush on Jensen's face deepened, then he looked Jared up and down, his eyes dark with desire, not trying to hide it anymore.

 

Jared nodded approvingly. “Have you ever made out with a guy before?”

 

Jensen grabbed the bottle and gulped. A little smile tugged at the corner of his mouth and a drop of vodka ran down his chin. He caught some with his tongue and caught Jared staring at his mouth transfixed. 

 

“Was he as hot as me?”

 

“No.” 

 

Jared smiled jubilantly. He jerked his head back and offered the side of his neck. Jensen leaned forward and placed light butterfly kisses all over the soft skin.

 

“You’ve only been attracted to women so far?” Jensen asked the long column of Jared’s neck. 

 

“Yes.”

 

“So, you never made out with a guy?” 

 

“No.” 

 

This time Jensen offered the soft skin inside the crook of his arm and almost melted, when Jared kissed him there.

 

“Ah, I found your g-spot!” Jared beamed at him.

 

Jensen took a gulp from the bottle. “I’m not sure, I think more research is needed on that subject,” Jensen chuckled. 

 

Jared looked thoughtful. “You won’t tell Danneel about this?” Jared waved his hand vaguely, forming a circle. “I mean all of this, us…?”

 

“No, I won’t tell her.”

 

Now Jared offered the spot right above his hip bone. He didn’t know why, but he so loved to be touched and kissed right there and when Jensen made contact Jared wished it might never end. 

 

Jensen looked up, his eyes fully blown and black, his hand still on Jared’s hips. Jared’s breath came a lot faster now, his body shivering with anticipation.

 

“Are you going to tell Gen?”

 

“No,” Jared shook his head, then Jensen crawled his way up to kiss Jared’s earlobe.

 

“This will be our dirty little secret?” Jared whispered.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Will this mess up our acting?” 

 

“No,” Jensen said resolutely.

 

Jensen inched forward. Jared offered his lips and in an instant his mouth was swallowed in warm heat. Jensen was sucking and licking his lips, then slid his tongue inside. Jared couldn't stop the moan welling up his throat and sucked at Jensen's tongue. God, he tasted good. A wave of heat rolled through his systems and he was on fire. Jensen kissed the hell out of him and main parts of his brain simply shut off. He was so hard and the need to press against Jensen's body was overwhelming. Jared thrust his hips forward and gasped into Jensen's mouth at the sensation, eliciting a low moan from Jensen. They parted and their gazes locked, hips still rocking. His muscles fluttered low in his stomach and waves of pleasure shot out from his groin. Jensen's incredibly green eyes were dazed and Jared had to concentrate hard to ask the next question.

 

“If this ... whole ....fucking doesn’t work out, will you ... still be my .... buddy?” 

 

“It’s my turn to ask, buddy!” Jensen closed the distance between their lips and kissed him again. Jared could feel Jensen smile into the kiss. 

 

“Of course we will be. Buddies, drinking buddies, fuck buddies, whatever,” Jensen replied softly, then added, “I’m all yours.” 

 

The need to press bare skin on bare skin was overwhelming. Their hands ran up and down their bodies, tearing frantically at their shirts and jeans until they stripped off everything, ending up in a full frontal clash, melting their bodies together tightly. Each point of contact caused sizzling tingles that travelled all over their bodies. 

 

Jared wrapped his arms and legs around Jensen, sucked on Jensen's tongue and just couldn’t get enough of it. Every moan of Jensen's sent jolts through his body directly into his dick. Jared reached between them and pressed their erections together. His long fingers enfolded both shafts and he began to pump them in a slow and steady rhythm. Jensen's breath hitched. Jared bent forward to cup Jensen’s head with his free hand and drew him close for another round of hot, wet kissing. Jared could feel Jensen panting and tremble in his arms. He released his grip, rolled off Jensen and let himself drop onto the pillows. Jensen straddled him. 

 

Sitting on Jared’s chest with his knees in Jared’s arm pits, Jensen took his penis and caressed its tip over Jared’s cheeks. When he traced over the lips, Jared’s tongue darted out, trying to lick Jensen’s cock with each swipe over his mouth. Jensen felt Jared’s hands cupping his butt cheeks, squeezing them gently and Jensen let his cock caress Jared’s eye lids and his temples, then sliding right between Jared's lips again. Just watching his dick in Jared's mouth made Jensen almost loose it. Jensen moaned when Jared’s hand slid into his butt crease right to the hole. With one finger pressed onto the entrance Jared started softly circling it. More pre-cum leaked onto Jared’s lips.

No kidding. Jared really wanted to push his slender fingers up his ass. Jensen hadn’t even noticed how Jared had conjured up some lube, but now Jared’s slick finger was pushing inside. He already felt the pressure of Jared’s fingertip on his prostrate and he arched back against Jared’s hand. Then he felt Jared’s tongue circling the head of his cock and he gently pushed forward. While Jared slid another finger in, Jensen started mouth-fucking him slowly. Jared nudged him forward, showing Jensen how far he could take him. Jensen felt the heat building up inside. Jared was still opening him. 

“Oh, Jared, please, just press,” Jensen begged. Jared slid his second finger inside and held constant pressure on Jensen’s sweet spot. Jensen watched his cock slide into Jared’s mouth again and again, felt the hot and wet sensation, then gathered speed. Jensen’s voice cracked when he tried to warn Jared. His muscles clenched around Jared’s fingers and Jensen spurted down Jared’s throat. Jared swallowed and sucked him through the shocks. 

 

Jensen was still spaced out when Jared carefully withdrew his fingers and applied lube on his rock-hard cock. Jensen was trembling and slumped down on Jared’s chest, his breath coming in harsh pants. Jared lifted Jensen’s hips and aligned his cock. Carefully he lowered Jensen’s hip onto his cock. He slid in half an inch then waited for Jensen to adjust. Jensen looked at him with shiny eyes, nodded and his hips sank down until Jared bottomed out. Jensen started to ride him at a slow pace, then picking up speed. Jensen was so hot and tight and pushed down so fast and hard Jared grabbed Jensen’s hips and dick and hold on for dear life. Jensen’s muscles clenched hard around Jared’s cock. Jensen was fucking Jared into oblivion. Jared buckled up, another thrust and he came so hard he saw stars. 

 

Gradually some brain functions kicked in. Jensen must have climaxed again, since he was wiping Jared’s belly clean. Then Jensen just snuggled next to him and pulled up the sheets. “You better get some sleep tonight,” Jensen whispered. Jared closed his eyes and for the first time in seven nights he found himself drifting away into a deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 8: Epilogue

  
Author's notes: I wrote this epilogue a few weeks prior to Jensen and Danneels engagement. I've thought about this thoroughly and I have inserted a tiny mentioning of the engagement ring now. Don't worry, nothing angsty is coming this way. You can keep floating in your little J2 bubble for a while longer. Of course I know that this will never ever happen and that J2 is just a fantasy in my head, but nevertheless it's what makes my day!  


* * *

Epilogue

 

It was one of those Fridays they called Friturdays. They needed exterior night for the upcoming scenes, so shooting was scheduled to start at 4 pm and would surely take up the whole night. If they were lucky they would finish before the break of dawn on Saturday. Jared woke up around noon. The sun was shining bright and he could hear the faint voice of Jensen singing “You can do me in the morning” from the kitchen. He felt good, really good. He thought about last night. Jensen was so gorgeous and the sex was awesome. It went really smooth for being his first time and all. Not in his wildest dreams he would have imagined it to be so intense and mind-blowing. He didn’t regret one single bit of it, but wondered if he really deserved it.

 

****

 

They had a lot of fun on set that Friday night. Crew and cast were glad to see the boys falling into step again. They delivered their lines on the first take and hit their marks precisely. They moved around each other like a dancing couple, perfectly in sync, never getting out of step. When asked about their exalted moods, Jensen would say that Jared finally had slept and Jared would add in his thoughts with me. They would both grin, knowing that they would have it out with each other sooner or later.

 

***

 

It was Wednesday and they shot another emotional conversation sitting on the hood of the Impala. Every time Jensen glanced sideways at Jared he imagined the moonlight playing over Jared again. He had visions of Jared’s fingers palming himself and about what happened only minutes ago in their trailer. 

 

Jared grinned back at Jensen, then dropped his head and slumped slightly forward. “Action!” Jared lifted his head and sobbed through his heart-wrenching speech about guilt and trust. He looked so hurt and crestfallen, nothing like the Jared he had found leaning against the panelling inside his trailer earlier. Jensen had closed the door and when he turned back to Jared again, he saw that Jared had opened his fly, partly pushed down his boxers and freed his erection, looking so deliciously debauched in his unbuttoned jeans with his t-shirt ruffled up, exposing a stripe of naked belly and curly hair.

 

Then the crew set up the lights and cameras for the reverse shot and now it was Jensen ranting and raving about Sam’s betrayal. The sun was setting and between takes the lighting guys had a hard time adjusting and compensating the increasing lack of daylight. Nobody knew that Jensen had dropped to his knees way back in his trailer and licked Jared's cock. They had not the faintest idea how he sucked Jared until Jared’s body shook, how Jared’s hips thrust forward or how Jared pressed his knuckles inside his mouth to silence his moans. They rolled out more cables, laughed at some random joke and took a sip from their water bottles and Jensen could still feel how Jared pulsed inside his mouth, he could still taste how hot and salty it ran down his throat. 

 

 

 

***

 

On a Sunday two weeks later, Jensen was looking over the city of Vancouver. A cold breeze ruffled his spiky hair, his hand poised on his golf club. He loved this spot. The view from the hill was excellent and the quiet soothing. Best place to let your mind wander. 

 

He used to be here a lot at the beginning of filming season 5. With Genevieve’s frequent visits there’s wasn’t much time left to hang out with Jared. Now it was her bags and her clothes in Jared’s guestroom. Today Gen was back again, having fun with Jared in one of the little toy houses below. Was he jealous? Maybe. Not much. He still had Danneel. He had taken his girlfriend to the premiere of his movie this spring, showed around pictures of Icarus and openly announced "I love her." They had done everything to prepare the fans for their engagement.

But a lot had changed since last Thursday. Next week he’d have Jared all to himself again. Who cared if Jared would shout Jen! or Gen! right this moment? Jensen also had this feeling that Jared didn't mind at all that Danneel was wearing a ring now, if he could still have Jensen once in a while. 

 

***

 

The place smelled of old papers and books, lots of old papers and books. Wherever they looked they saw shelves crammed with papers and neatly stacked files. The light was dim and the air dusty. In between the aisles was a table packed with more files and papers - research stuff for Sam and Dean. They shot that scene in the archive section of an actual library and besides the crew they also spotted three librarians, all middle-aged women, giggling and trying to catch a glimpse of what was going on. 

 

It had been a while since Jensen and Jared had spent time together, just the two of them and Jensen wasn’t sure if this was because Jared was gradually backing out of whatever they had or just because of their tight shooting schedule. Dean and Sam had to browse through a lot of papers and scribbled notes into their journals. Suddenly Jared slipped Jensen a note during a take and it took all of Jensen’s well-trained self-composure not to flinch when he read: Do you love me? Yes / No / Maybe. This was so fifth grade and so like Jared. 

 

When he heard “Cut!” he smiled broadly and underlined Yes. Then he scribbled underneath: BFF? Yes / No / Maybe and put it inside a book which he gave Sam in the next take. This time Jared crossed out the No and Maybe and quickly added: FBF?? Yes / No / Maybe. The lightning crew had to rearrange the lights again and Jensen was glad that they had a break because he couldn’t figure out what the initials meant no matter how hard he tried he just came up with a lot of nonsense. Free Beer Fighters? First Black Frame? Friction Blister Fluid? It didn’t make any sense. Jared sat on the floor in a dark corner to gave the crew as much space as possible and Jensen sank down at his side. 

 

“Dude, I have no clue….!”

 

Instead of answering, Jared drew the letters one by one on Jensen’s thigh:

F U C K B U D D I E S F O R E V E R ? Jensen took Jared’s hand and caressed three letters with his finger pads lightly on Jared’s palm: Y E S and drew a heart around it.


End file.
